Der Tag der Ehre
by Lothlorien93
Summary: ...oder lieber Held sein nur für einen Moment, als Sklave ein Leben lang. Budapest, 11. Februar 1945. *Übersetzung*


Originale Geschichte: A Becsület Napja (ungarisch)  
Beta: Mickibooo (Vielen Dank!)  
Lied: Magna Hungaria - Kitörés (Ausbruch)  
Hetalia besitze ich nicht.

*/*/*

Es dämmerte. Der blasse Schimmer des frostigen Februarnachmittags verschwand. Die aufleuchtenden Sterne und der langsam aufsteigende Mond blickten hinunter auf eine herzzerreißende Szene: Das Herz des todeskämpfendes Landes, schlug zum letzten Mal. Schüsse trafen die Trümmern der Stadt Budapest.  
Die Blockade um die Stadt hielt seit Monaten; die sowjetische Armee stieß immer weiter vor, okkupierte neue und neue Bezirke und die letztens Verteidiger waren um die Burg zurückgedrängt. Bei einer so großen Übermacht konnten sie sich nicht wehren da ihnen Lebensmittelvorrat, Wasser und Munition ausgegangen sind.  
Erzsébet fröstelte auf dem Hof des Hauses, das ihre Festung war und mehr oder weniger intakt blieb. Ihre angegriffene, grüne Uniform schlotterte an ihr; ihre traurigen Augen starrten auf den besternten Himmel, und suchten Hoffnung, Trost. Die Qual erfüllte ihr ganzes Wesen. Der Tod all der Soldaten und Zivilen, und der Untergang ihrer geliebten Stadt taten furchtbar weh. Aber sie wusste, dass es heute Nacht enden würde. So oder so.

_Vár fokán állsz,_  
_jeges szél arcodba vág._  
_Lentről romváros tekint rád._

_Otthonod rég_  
_csak egy tűnő álomkép,_  
_s szép hazád annyi, amin állsz._

_(Du stehst auf den Zinnen der Burg,_  
_eiskalter Wind schneidet dir ins Gesicht,_  
_Ruinenstadt sieht auf dich von unten._

_Dein Heim ist_  
_nur ein Traumbild seit langem,_  
_und deine schöne Heimat ist nur so groß, wie der Platz auf dem du stehst.)_

Schritte waren hinter ihrem Rücken hörbar auf dem Schnee: Gilbert kam raus zu ihr, in blauer Uniform, mit dem unausbleiblichen Kreuz um seinem Hals. Er war auch nicht in einem viel besseren Zustand als sie.  
Sein weißes Haar stand zerzaust auseinander, halb verheilte Narben schraffierten sein Gesicht. Seine roten Augen richteten sich düsterlich auf Erzsébet. Er räusperte sich.  
„Ich habe mit Ludwig gesprochen." Es tat weh, den hoffnungsvollen Blick der Frau zu sehen. Es war ihm wie Stich ins Herz. „Sie können nicht durch den Belagerungsring durchkommen."  
Erzsébet erblasste.  
„Und was wird jetzt passieren?"  
„Ich wollte es mit dir besprechen." Gilberts Stimme war sachlich. „Wir kapitulieren nicht."  
„Natürlich." Das war selbstverständlich.  
„Meine Kommandeure..." Der Preuße holte einmal tief Luft. „Meine Kommandeure beschlossen, dass wir heute Abend ausbrechen werden."

_Rég tudod már,_  
_hogy a végzeted e vár,_  
_s egyetlen kiút a halál._

_(Du weißt seit langem,_  
_dass diese Burg dein Verhängnis ist,_  
_und dein alleiniger Ausweg ist der Tod.)_

Erzsébets Gesicht war so weiß wie die Wand, aber sie nickte fest.  
„Was ist der Plan?" fragte sie, und probierte ihre zitternde Stimme zu beherrschen.  
„Wir beginnen um acht Uhr. Wir müssen uns durch die Budaer Berge durchhauen. Ludwig wartet mit den deutschen Truppen am Mány auf uns. Wenn wir dort hinkommen, dann sind wir unserem Schicksal entronnen."  
„Was? Gilbert, das sind fünfunddreißig Kilometer von hier!" fuhr die Frau auf. „Im kniehohen Schnee, bei Nacht, unter der sowjetische Salve... Unmöglich."  
„Sie können nicht näher kommen." Der Mann trat zu Erzsébet, und streichelte ihr Gesicht zärtlich. Die Frau legte ihren Kopf in seine Hand.  
„Bereite dich vor."  
Die grellgrünen Augen blickten auf und Gilbert sah mit zugeschnürter Kehle, dass sie voller Tränen waren.  
„Bleibst du bei mir?" kam die kaum hörbare Frage. Sie hielt sich mit ihren dünnen Fingern fest an den Schultern des Mannes fest.  
„Bis zu dem letzten Moment" versicherte Gilbert ihr.  
„Wenn wir überleben; für immer." Er bückte sich und küsste seine Liebe lange und verzweifelt.

_Nincs már remény, feladnod mégsem lehet._  
_Nem maradt más, egyedül becsületed._  
_Inkább vagy hős egyetlen pillanatig,_  
_Mint rabszolga, egész életen át._

_(Es gibt schon keine Hoffnung, aber du kannst nicht aufgeben,_  
_du hast nichts mehr, nur deine Ehre._  
_Du bist Held, nur für einen Moment,_  
_als Sklave deines ganze Lebens.)_

Pünktlich um acht Uhr war die Hölle los. Die erste Welle der Ausbrecher bekam ein solches Granatfeuer von vorn, dass die toten Körper ihnen nach ein paar Sekunden den Weg verstellten und den Durchbruch erschwerten.  
Granaten flogen, ein lautes Knattern war hörbar und die Kanonen nahmen die Stadt ins Visier, wollten den Rest der Verteidiger brechen. In Kürze sicherte die flammende Ruine den Fliehenden die furchtbare, jedoch benötigte Beleuchtung.  
Gilbert und Erzsébet gingen mit dem zweiten Sturm los, in Richtung János-Berg. Das war die für am sichersten erklärte Route, aber trotzdem standen sie im Kampf mit dem Feind und ließen den Flur der Stadt hinter sich. Aber selbst danach fühlten sie sich noch nicht in Sicherheit, in den Budaer Wäldern. Sie konnten keine fünfzig Meter zurücklegen ohne in Deckung springen zu müssen. Je länger sie gingen, desto tiefer wurde der Schnee und das Atmen stach immer mehr.  
Schließlich war es zu viel für Erzsébet. Sie fiel um. Eine schwielige Hand fasste ihre an und riss sie wieder hoch: Gilbert war nicht bereit sie zu dort lassen. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass die Vorwärtsbewegung für die viel kleiner Frau viel schwerer ist – er zog sie mit ihm, um sie endlich von der direkten Frontlinie wegbekommen zu können.  
Sie rannten stundenlang in der Dunkelheit, stolperten herum, hielten nur ab und zu für einige Momente. Der Schlachtlärm verstummte nicht hinter ihrer Rücken, als sie sich zur Morgendämmerung dem heiß ersehnt Ziel näherten. Doch dann stießen sie auf eine andere sowjetische Abteilung.

_Elveidért,_  
_honért és becsületért,_  
_ember mit tehet, megtettél._

_(Für deine Prinzipien,_  
_Heimat und Ehre,_  
_was man tun kann, hast du getan.)_

Es gab keine Rettung. Sie hatten keine Waffe, nur die Bajonette – in dem Feuergeweht, in das sie gerieten, war das nicht genug. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie konnten

die Russen nicht umgehen, so sie auch versuchten sich durchzuschlagen, durchzurennen, irgendwie durchzubrechen. Sie sahen schon die deutsche Frontlinie, waren in

Reichweite des Erfolges. Dann explodierte eine Granate hinter ihren. Der Mann sank zusammen.

_Semmi se fáj,_  
_csendben átölel a fény,_  
_s múló rémálom a világ._

_(Nichts tut dir weh,_  
_das Licht umschlingt dich in Stille,_  
_und die Welt ist ein vergänglicher Albtraum.)_

„Gilbert!" schrie die Frau und fiel neben ihrem Geliebten auf die Knie.  
Ein Sprengstück hat den Hals des Preußen aufgeschlitzt, das Blut floss massenhaft. Erzsébet hielt ihre Hand auf die Wunde, probierte die Blutung zum Stehen bringen, aber Gilbert drückte sie von ihm.  
„Geh... Lass mich hier und geh weiter..." röchelte er.  
„Nein... nein!" Sie griff unter Gilberts Achsel, und schliff noch ein paar Meter weit, dann fiel auch sie. Der Kopf des Mannes sank auf ihnen Schoß, seine Augen starrten glasig auf den rötlichen, morgendlichen Himmel.  
„Nein!" Ein Fluss von Tränen lief über das bleiche, starre Gesicht und es interessierte Erzsébet nicht mehr, dass auch sie hier sterben würde. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr, wich nicht von der Seite ihres Geliebten. Stilles Schluchzen schüttelte ihren dürren Körper.  
Nicht mehr lange. Schritte krachten auf dem blutbeschmierten, platten Schnee. Die Frau blickte auf. Ein großer, robuster, blassblonder Soldat stand vor ihr, in der

Uniform der Roten Armee und setzte ihr das Gewehr an den Kopf.

_Csillagösvény,_  
_örökké tartó fény,_  
_és nincs többé könny, se halál…_

_(Sternpfad*,_  
_ewiges Licht,_  
_und es gibt keine Träne und keinen Tod mehr...)_

Erzsébet regte sich nicht, sah nur in die lila Augen des Mannes. Ihre Tränen versiegten. Sie wusste, dass dies das Ende war, aber das war nun nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Ohne Gilbert war nichts von Bedeutung. Sie hielt dem kalten Blick des blonden Sowjet unbeweglich stand und wartete auf die Erlösung.

_Nincs már remény, feladnod mégsem lehet._  
_Nem maradt más, egyedül becsületed._  
_Inkább vagy hős egyetlen pillanatig,_  
_Mint rabszolga, egész életen át._

_(Es gibt schon keine Hoffnung, aber du kannst nicht aufgeben,_  
_du hast nichts mehr, nur deine Ehre._  
_Du bist Held, nur für einen Moment,_  
_als Sklave für deines ganze Leben.)_

Ein dumpfer Knall erklang und die Welt verdunkelte sich vor ihr. Und nun tat wirklich nichts mehr weh...

*/*/*

*der Sternpfad = die Milchstraße volkstümlich (Lehnübersetztung)

_Die drittlängste Belagerung des zweiten Weltkrieges war Budapests: Die Verteidiger hielten die Rote Armee, welche die zehnfache Übermacht hatte, fürzweiundfünfzig Tage, vom 25. Dezember 1944. bis zum 11. Februar 1945 in Schach. (Zum Vergleich: Wien fiel in zwei Tagen.) Es war Mitte Januars 1945 als die deutschen und ungarischen Kampfverbände zurückgedrängt waren. Der Nachschub stockte, blieb dann sogar weg._  
_Die Verteidiger konnten nun zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten wählen: Sie kapitulieren und starben ohne einen Kampf oder sie brechen aus._  
_Die Kommandeure, General Otto Wöhler und General Karl Pfeffer-Wildenbruch von der deutschen Armee, sowie General Iván Hindy, Pál Prónay und László Vannay von der ungarischen Armee, entschieden sich für den Ausbruch mit dem Rest der Truppen, vierundvierzig bis fünfundvierzigtausend Soldaten._  
_Zirka siebenhundert Leute von diesen vierundvierzig-fünfundvierzigtausend erreichten die deutschen Linien. Alle anderen, sowie viele Zivile starben. Die Sowjetischen Truppen richteten die Verwundeten mit Benzin und Flammenwerfern hin._  
_In Ungarn wird jedes Jahr im Februar dort eine Gedenktour organisiert, wo die Wanderer die einstige Route verfolgt hatten. An den Gräbern der gefallenen Soldaten werden Nachrufe ausgesprochen und auch Leute und Organisationen aus anderen Ländern erscheinen jedes Mal. Dies gefällt vielen nicht, doch den Soldaten wird immer bedacht._  
_Ruhm für die Helden!_


End file.
